Clifford's Doggy Reunion
|image= |airdate= 25th of September 2000 |pre=Clifford's Carnival |next=The Great Race }}' ' is the b part of the fourth episode which was first broadcast on 25th of September 2000 . Summary Scene opens with Clifford waiting at the docks. Emily's waiting for her cousin Laura, and Rex - Cousin Laura's dog. Emily jokes about Rex being bigger than Clifford, and that gets Victor and Pedro worried. We then cut over to the ferry. Laura's looking at Rex through a pair of binoculars. She comments on how big Rex is and says that Emily writes that Clifford has grown. Flashback sequence: When Clifford was still a small red puppy, Rex used to swing Clifford around. In this particular flashback, Little Clifford is swung into a drinking bowl. He then squirts Rex with water. Laura then wonders aloud if Clifford ever outgrown that. Her answer is promptly answered when Clifford swims over to the ferry and helps push it over to the dock so that it's on schedule. A reunion ensues. Turns out that the binoculars are a present to Emily. Laura also knitted a sweater for Clifford, but apparently she wasn't aware that Clifford's now really huge. Later, we see Emily playing in the water. She invites Laura over, but Laura somewhar prefers drawing in the sand. Meanwhile, Rex races with Clifford, and loses (no surprise to us, but a big one to Rex, who won the last time. But Clifford wasn't 2-storey tall back then). Meanwhile, Emily wants to play catch with Laura at the park, then show her the climbing tree in her backyard. But Laura doesn't appear interested - instead, she's looking at the stickers onm display outside the Sea Shell. Emily looks through the binoculars and see Clifford and Rex playing catch. Another flashback ensues and we see Little Clifford getting squished by the frisbee. Cut back to the present. Clifford throws the frisbee, but his strength causes the frisbee to fly in at an unimaginable speed. Rex ducks it, then narrowly avoids it by getting jumping a tree. Scene cuts back to Emily and Laura. We see Laura organize her scrapbook, which is full of bird stickers. Emily invites Laura to climb the tree but Laura refuses. Scene cuts back to Clifford and Rex. Rex asks Clifford if he still remembers back when Rex always swing Clifford on a rope. Clifford replies that he's too big now, but offers to swing Rex instead. Rex accepts, and Clifford starts swinging Rex around, and throws him into a pond. Emily then calls Clifford over and tells him that he's too big to roughhouse like that anymore. She suggests that they find something that they can both do and like. She then realizes that she wasn't a good host to Laura, either. So, they make up. Laura then explains that she likes birds. Emily explains that she has a camera and that they could make their own stickers. Laura like the idea and they run off to get the camera. Meanwhile, Rex and Clifford realizes that they can't play the game they're used to and decides to try something new. Later, at night, Emily ponders over how much Laura and her has changed. Gallery: Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 4 Category:Episode list of Emily Elizabeth